


and in the night, our feet take flight

by nemuru_tamashi



Series: a world built for two, it’s only me and you [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ALSO VERY VITAL INFORMATION- THEY BOTH WEAR SUSPENDERS, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, And for snk Positivity Week, BECAUSE YOU CAN’T HAVE A 1950’S AU WITHOUT SUSPENDERS, Because I’m a mess for pet names they make me weak, Because that’s the correct spelling, Cause the series name rhymes, Chef Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dancing, Dirty Talk, Don’t mind the lame af title, Eren Yeager’s birthday, Eren and Levi live together, Eren loves it tho, Fluff, For Julie, Idiots in Love, If that wasn’t obvious in the last few paragraphs, It’s not vital info but they switch, I’d know I take German, I’m also trying to make rhymes lol, I’m not comfortable posting that kind of stuff yet, Just me tryin to be aesthetic, Lawyer Eren Yeager, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a softy, Like seriously they’re all over eachother, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mr. Sandman by The Chordettes, Not legally but that doesn’t matter, Pet Names, Posted for Eren’s bday, SO MUCH FLUFF, Semi nsfw content, Skipped the actual smut tho, Slight angst because Levi is a softy, Sweet Eren Yeager, Sweet Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), They’re also secretly married, Told in Eren’s POV, Yeager spelled as Jaeger, first person POV, so i was like, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemuru_tamashi/pseuds/nemuru_tamashi
Summary: “Hey, Eren?” He murmured. “You ever heard of the Sandman?”





	and in the night, our feet take flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shades_0f_cool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shades_0f_cool/gifts).



> EYY YO WADDUP I’M BACK FROM THE DEAD
> 
> Omg, don’t look at me. This was supposed to be posted months ago- for Erebear's birthday (shhhhhh I’m not laaaate), but I’ve had so much on my plate recently that I just couldn’t get it done in time. It’s here now, tho! And I’ve decided to post it for snk positivity week (belated too oops) as well as a belated present for Eren boo's bday. Please enjoy this little pain in the ass of a fic that took me months to research and write. 
> 
> (Btw, Julie, this fic is for you! You’ve been supporting me from the beginning and have been waiting to see this, so I wanted to gift it to you. Thank you for your kind words and for always making me smile (and blush, you devil). I love you !!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I (sadly) don’t own Eren, Levi, or Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. Those rights all belong to the lovely Hajime Isayama. I just came up with the plot and wrote the story.

"Well that was one _hell_ of a birthday present," I said chuckling. The room was silent except for our quiet breaths as I flopped down onto the mattress next to Levi. He pulled me close to his chest as we both came down from our respected highs, and settled his chin on top of my head as he carded his slender fingers through my hair.

"Eren?" He murmured. I hummed in acknowledgment. "You ever heard of the Sandman?"

I furrowed my brows. "No."

A pause, and then, "Can I tell you a story?"

I turned around to face him and nodded, confused, but curious. He kissed my forehead before speaking softly. "There've been.. stories, or tales, told for decades about a man, a man dressed in golden robes who would come in the night and deliver dreams to good children. He would sprinkle sand over their heads and give them wonderful visions to help them fall asleep. The bad children, however, didn't get any dreams at all. Parents told their children if they didn't behave, the Sandman would come and steal them away."

"That's.. interesting," I stated, not really sure what else to say. A minute of silence passed as I tried to comprehend his words. "Levi?" I paused. "Why are you telling me this?”

"Over the years," he started, "the story has changed some, but I think each different version is missing pieces. Personally, I think the sandman could bring anyone of any age dreams, good or bad. I think he gives us dreams of our past lives and brings us together without even knowing it." He burrowed his face in my neck. "Eren," he paused. "we never know when we're gonna die. It's a scary world outside and in the walls. One day you might be perfectly fine, and the next you could be smashed into nothing or shot in the head. Every day goes by and people die. They _die_ , Eren. You just never know when you're gonna go." His grip around my waist tightened. I frowned. "But I think in this life and every one after, the Sandman will bring us together. No matter how long it takes, I will find you. I won't give up hope." Another pause. He lifted his head from my neck and looked into my eyes. "You are my hope, Eren."

"Levi.." I started. He cut me off before I could say anything more.

"Promise me we'll be together, Eren. _Promise that you'll find me_." He pressed his forehead to mine. I could hear the desperation in his voice and the shakiness in his breath.

I pursed my lips. "I promise," I whispered. He kissed my lips softly before ducking his face back into my neck.

A moment of silence occurred before he spoke again. "Thank you." Another kiss was pressed lightly to my neck. It tickled. "I love you, Eren. I love you so _much_."

I started to tear up. Why did everything in this world have to be so heavy? Everything was always tense. The only moments where we could be vulnerable and uncovered were here in private, away from prying eyes. We couldn't be ourselves without having to constantly worry if we were going to die within the next minute. I noticed that my neck was starting to feel wet and I realized Levi was crying too. My heart clenched.

"I love you too, baby." I wrapped my arms around Levi and squeezed. He squeezed back. "I love you too."

:\\*/|~^~|\\*/:

I turned the doorknob, opened the door and shuffled inside. Wiping my shoes on the entryway rug, I placed my briefcase on the ground next to the coat rack. His jacket was already on one of the hooks- he must have gotten off early today. I hummed softly and smiled.

"Hey, soldier. Think you could slink in without me noticing?" A voice said behind me. I grinned and turned around.

"No, but a man can try," I replied back. A moment of silence, and then, "I'm home."

Levi hummed, and walked up to me. Straightened my tie, slung his arms around my neck and pecked my lips, smiling softly. "Welcome home, darlin."

I chased after his lips for another kiss and wrapped my arms around his waist. After a couple seconds I pulled back and nuzzled his nose.

Levi scoffed. "Dork." He kissed me one last time, on the cheek, before breaking free of my embrace and walking towards the kitchen. I couldn't help but stare- man, his ass looked so good in those tight pants of his. I bit my lip, remembering all the times when that ass had done so man-

"You just gonna stare all night? I got dinner waiting on the stove, unless you wanna starve." I startled out of my daydream to see Levi standing with his arms folded, one hip cocked, and left eyebrow raised.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, sweetheart," I said while walking to him. "You know I can't help it."

A snort. "Mhmm. Now c'mon, get your ass to the table so we can eat. I bought good wine for today, you know. That shit cost 27 bucks."

I raised an eyebrow. "Ah, I see." A pause. "It at least tastes good, right..? Wouldn't wanna waste money on something that isn't worth it.." I trailed off.

"Of course it tastes good, idiot," Levi replied. He whacked me with a kitchen towel. "Ass, table, now," he said firmly.

I chuckled, and raised up my hands in surrender. "I'm going, I'm going." I made my way over to the table, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "So, kitten, what's for dinner?" I said before propping my chin in my left hand.

Levi looked back from where he stood at the stove. "Stop being so impatient, pup," he snarked back. And then softer, "You'll see in a minute."

  
He flew from corner to corner of the room like a hummingbird, swiftly grabbing different spices and herbs to add to the soup he was stirring on the stove. I felt so lucky to be able to watch him in his element after all we’d been through, and watching him in the kitchen was like magic- he was graceful, calm, and free.

God, I loved him so much.

A few minutes later, Levi brought a couple dishes to the table and put them down. I breathed in the scent emitted from the plates and almost moaned from the heavenliness of it, mentally patting myself on the back for marrying a man that could cook. When everything was ready, Levi sat down across from me and clasped my hands in his.

He gave me a soft grin, pulling my hands to his lips and kissing my knuckles lightly. "Joyeux Anniversaire, mon amour," he said. He kissed my palms and nuzzled them. "Je t'aime."

I smiled and laced our fingers. "Danke. Ich liebe dich auch."

  
"Okay, okay, too much sap for my maple tree. Let's eat already!" He took his hands away from mine and grabbed his silverware. "Bon appétit!" He said while waving his spoon around. I chuckled and dug into the dinner, groaning as soon as the creamy, smooth flavor of German potato soup hit my tongue.

"Goddamnit, Levi," I said. "You know my weaknesses so well."

He chuckled. "What kind of husband would I be if I didn't? I'm not an idiot, I'm a chef, of course I'm supposed to know your favorite food!"

I pursed my lips, narrowing my eyes. "Touché, meine Liebe."

There was a moment of silence before Levi laughed. I started to chuckle too, I couldn't not. He didn't full on laugh often, but when he did, it was contagious and so very beautiful.

We ate our food in a comfortable silence, occasionally accompanied by small talk about random things that happened throughout the day. After we finished dinner, we washed the dishes and wiped down the counters (we got it done pretty quickly, as I was used to Levi's standards since I've known him for so long). Then, we refilled our glasses with wine and migrated to the living room.

I plopped onto the couch, groaning as I felt the ache in my muscles. Levi quietly sat down next to me and started using his free hand to massage my shoulder.

"Long day?" He asked sincerely. I hummed in response. He continued his massage, eventually moving from my shoulders to my back. Every time he hit a particularly tense spot, I made pained noises, though I didn't complain. As much as it hurt, it felt good to work out the kinks.

When he was done, he slipped off the couch and I heard him walk down the hallway and up the stairs. I assumed he was in the bedroom, but I couldn't be sure (I mean, if he had to take a shit, there was already a bathroom down here, so why would he need to go upstairs to do a doozy?)

In the quiet of the house I heard muffled noises and light steps. After about five minutes, Levi walked back into the living room, with several boxes in his arms, all different sizes. They all had colorful wrapping paper and string wrapped around them, tied in little bows at the top. I knew they were presents, because I mean, come on, it was Levi we were talking about here. He loved to spoil me.

He walked back over to me and kissed me on the forehead before sitting by my right side.

"Okay," he breathed out. "I'm guessing you know what all of these are, so I won't have to explain." I smiled. "Uh," he paused, setting everything on the ground and fiddling with the boxes until he picked up what looked to be a medium sized one. "Start with this one. I'll tell you which to open next."

Before I opened the present, I did a head count of the gifts and found there to be about seven (I swear to god, this man spoiled me too much. He needs to stop making my heart melt).

I slowly pulled the paper off the box and opened it. I reached inside and felt something soft and gripped it before pulling it out. As more of the object was revealed I found that it was a scarf- soft, with pretty patterns and an ombré from blue to green with the occasional golden thread woven in. It was absolutely beautiful.

"I, uh, I made it myself," Levi said shyly, and looked at the ground when I glanced at him. "It.. it matches your eyes."

"It's gorgeous, love," I breathed out. "Hell, this is a masterpiece! I didn't even know you could knit!"

"My mom taught me when I was little, yeah? We used to make mittens and scarves and hats for winter. Shit, uhm, it's not winter, but never mind that. Uh, we're gay and fashionable, so it works!" He said determinedly. I barked out a laugh.

"Yeah, we'll find a way to make it work. But thank you, Levi. What's next?" I asked.

Levi passed me the next gift, and the next, and the next, until I had opened all but two. So far I had gotten the scarf, three new ties, new suspenders, a green button up (Levi seemed to really like buying me accessories and clothes), a new, fancy briefcase, a new watch, and a leather cord necklace with a key on it ("It's actually really cool, I found it in this quaint little antique shop and the guy at the counter said it had been a key that opens the first lock put on the Pont des Arts. And, well, um, it's supposed to symbolize that you have the key to my heart.. I am not blushing!").

Finally, I came to the last gift. "Okay," Levi said. "I spent a hell of a lot of time on this so of you don't like it I'm going to be pissed, but please, do open it." I raised an eyebrow as I reached in and pulled out a thick book that said "Levi & Eren" in fancy, cursive font. I opened it and flipped through the pages to see dozens of pictures of us. Ones I didn't even know he had taken (Levi loved taking photographs). I smiled softly and felt tears pool in my eyes from how heartfelt and beautiful the gift was.

Again- god, I loved him so much.

I looked through the book some more, seeing not only pictures, but also patterned paper in the background and a quote or two on each page. Some even had notes that we had wrote to each other in god- Highschool, probably? Wait, he had kept those notes? This man would be the death of me.

A few tears slipped down my face as I turned to hug Levi. “Thank you, baby,” I said. “This is.. so beautiful. I can't explain how much this- this _means_ to me.”

He hummed before replying. “I'd do anything for you, Eren, you know that. But you're welcome.”

We looked through the rest of the album together, chuckling as we remembered the stories of each photo and note, and languidly sipped our wine in the quiet of the evening.

When we came to the last few pages, Levi suddenly stiffened beside me and then jumped up. I heard him mutter a “shit” under his breath, and furrowed my eyebrows at him in confusion. He started walking away (quite a mighty power walk at that, and damn, his ass), muttering more things under his breath, though I only caught snippets of what he was saying.

I heard him walk up the steps again and then he shouted at me, “Stay right there! I'll be right back!”

A few minutes later he came back (again), with a thin package in his hands, wrapping paper with music notes all over it. He walked over and shook it in front of my face, inviting me to take it. I snatched it from his hands with a devilish grin before gripping one of his suspenders and pulling him down to my lips. I couldn’t resist it, with how dashingly handsome he looked tonight (not that he wasn’t every other day).

The kiss was fierce; burning with passion and desire. I bit Levi’s lip in a silent question, asking for entrance, and I heard him give a small moan in the back of his throat before he opened his mouth. My tongue found its way inside, swirling around his own in an entranced dance and licking every part of his wet cavern that I could reach. Our lips moved in sync, pulling apart for air before diving together and connecting again and again and again. I gripped his hips before sliding my hands up and down his sides, while Levi’s hands found their home nestled in my brunette hair, gripping it tightly and pulling my head back slightly. I pulled him towards me, wanting him closer, closer, closer, and he moved his body so his legs were on either side of mine as he softly ground his hips against my stomach.

A few minutes later I pulled away, breathless and satisfied with my work- which showed in swollen lips, dilated pupils, and a ruffled dress shirt.

“Was that.. really necessary..?” Levi asked, panting slightly from the intensity of our lip-lock. “I mean, not.. that I’m complaining, I’m just.. wondering.”

I hummed and took both of his suspenders in my hands. I pulled them away from his body and then let them go, hearing the light snap as they hit back against his shirt. I looked back up at Levi, grinning.

“Yes.”

Levi huffed a laugh before picking up the unopened present, which had found its way in the crack of the couch cushions probably sometime during our makeout session. He handed it back to me with a slight glare before saying, “Open the goddamn present. I brought it down for a reason, wolfy.”

“Yes, baby,” I replied, and once again took the package (this time, with the intent of opening it). I found the folds of the wrapping paper and pulled a corner, continuing to tug until the paper tore. When I had finished taking it off, I flipped the present over to the front, where I saw in big, bold words, “The Chordettes”. In smaller font above it, I saw “Mr. Sandman”. I recognized the song- it hadn’t come out much long ago and gained popularity quickly. I had heard it on the radio often, and quite enjoyed listening to it.

Levi pulled the package from my hands and walked over to a small table in the corner of the room, our phonograph sitting on top of it. He pulled the record out of the package, placed it on the phonograph, and put the needle down. The record began to spin as the tune started to play in the room, filling it with the soft sound of claps and “bum bum bum”s.

Levi walked back over to me before he bent down slightly and presented me his hand. I saw him smirk and then he asked me, “Care for a dance, Mr. Jaeger?” I smiled before replying.

“I’d love to, other Mr. Jaeger.”

I took his hand and stood up. Levi pulled me to his chest and put one hand on my waist, the other out to the side, still clasped with mine. I put my unoccupied hand on his shoulder, and he began to steer us around the room in a Foxtrot (we weren’t one for sticking hands in armpits while doing the Foxtrot, so we placed them where one would while performing a Waltz).

A short while later found my head resting on Levi’s shoulder as he pressed soft kisses to my neck. My eyes were closed as we danced around the room, and I felt so at home. I wanted this forever- this peace, quiet, serenity, and unbreakable love. It was all I’d ever need. Levi was all I’d ever need.

I felt Levi shift as he breathed into my neck. “Hey, Eren?” He mumbled. I hummed in acknowledgement. “Do you believe in the Sandman?”

I furrowed my brows. “I.. I’m not sure,” I replied.

He continued. “Well, I do. You ever heard the story behind the character?”

“No, I don’t believe so,” I said.

“Then I’m telling you.” He stated. “There've been.. stories, or tales, told for decades about a man, a man dressed in golden robes who would come in the night and deliver dreams to good children. He would sprinkle sand over their heads and give them wonderful visions to help them fall asleep. The bad children, however, didn't get any dreams at all. Parents told their children if they didn't behave, the Sandman would come and steal them away.” He paused for a moment. “Over the years, the story has changed some, but I think each different version is missing pieces. Personally, I think the sandman could bring anyone of any age dreams, good or bad. I think he gives us dreams of our past lives and brings us together without even knowing it.”

Our dancing slowed to stop and Levi lifted his head from my neck and looked into my eyes. “I think we’re here, together, for a reason. I believe that the Sandman brought us together. In this life and every single one before it. You might think I’m insane, baby, but I don’t care.” I saw tears start to gather in his eyes. “I don’t care because something, some force, caused us to meet and I can’t thank it enough. It’s why I’m here with you today.” He hurriedly buried his face back in my neck and not moments later, I felt my skin become damp and Levi’s body begin to shake.

I moved my arms underneath his thighs and pulled. Levi got the gist of my actions and jumped up into my arms, his own going around my neck. I shushed him and whispered words of comfort and love into his ear as an attempt to comfort him- though I felt tears of my own slowly start to fall down my face silently.

“I love you Eren,” I heard him say into my neck. “I never wanna lose you.. you are - you’re my- m-my everything,” he choked out the last word and hearing him so distressed made me start to sob with him.

“I love you too, Levi,” I said as I buried my head into his hair. We stayed there, like that, for a while. Just standing there, holding each other and crying.

When our sobs started to subside, I lifted my hands from Levi’s legs and gently grabbed his head, pulling it from my neck and cupping his face as I pressed kiss after kiss into his skin and wiped away his tears. I heard him give a small giggle and felt a smile take over my face.

I put my hands back under Levi’s thighs, gripping them and lifting them to reposition him. He laughed, a beautiful sound, loud and bursting through the room.

“So, love,” I started. “I believe there’s one more present you need to give me,” I said with a grin.

“Oh yeah, cougar? What is it?” He asked.

“Mm, I think you know, baby. Are you being coy?” I asked, reciprocating his playfulness.

“Hmm, maybe..” he grinned. “But I think you should tell me anyways.”

“Alright, kitten. You wanna be that way?” I lifted him up again before nuzzling the side of his face and nipping his ear. I felt him shudder.

“You know what I wanna do?” I breathed the words into his ear, my voice deep and husky with my growing lust. “I wanna touch you, feel your skin on mine as I kiss you everywhere and pound you into the mattress. I wanna suck the cum out of your dick and my own out of your ass. And then I wanna be fucked so hard that I’ll be limping for days. I want to challenge your dominance, and to be put in my place like the dog that I am.”

I brought my gaze back to Levi’s and saw the fire in his eyes. The desire. That dominant stare. “Well, darling,” he started. “You could’ve just said that to begin with, hm?”

I growled. “Testing the birthday boy? I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.” My face dove into the crook of his neck and my lips began sucking and nipping on the flesh there. Levi tilted his head to give me more access and breathily laughed.

“And what if I am? What are you gonna do about it?” He asked slyly.

“Well,” I drawled. “I dunno, princess. Let’s find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it feels so weird to have this up. It’s been in my docs for.. almost four months, lol. A lot of time, research, writing, and editing went into this bad boy. Nonetheless, it’s good to finally have it done and posted! Time to move on to something new. *rubs hands together*
> 
> I was.. thinking of turning this into a series. Doing other one-shot snapshots of Eren and Levi’s life- for example, how they meet, some of their dates, the marriage proposal, when they got married. Or maybe even a multi chap story.. What’s your guys’ opinion? Leave me your thoughts!! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated, they’ll make this cold little heart of mine very happy. (Please do be kind and considerate, though. I don’t tolerate hate or degrading in any way- whether it’s towards me, the ship, the story, or other commenters.) <3 
> 
> Huge thanks to my sister Audrey for beta-ing this fic and once again, Julie, for supporting me and encouraging me to write. Happy belated bday to my princess Eren and happy belated positivity week!
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on these social interaction platforms (I need more friends amdbbsja):  
> Tumblr: nemuru-tamashi  
> Wattpad: nemuru_tamashi  
> Hangouts: FrannyJeager@gmail.com
> 
> OH RIGHT TRANSLATIONS (I didn’t forget about those haha):  
> Joyeux Anniversaire, mon amour- Happy Birthday, my love  
> Je t'aime- I love you  
> Danke. Ich Liebe dich auch- Thanks. I love you too  
> Bon appétit- Enjoy your meal  
> Touché, meine Liebe- Touché, my love


End file.
